final_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy
Japan |height = 5.87ft |weight = 159lb |bloodtype = O |likes = Salmon ochazuke chilled tofu sneakers rice with green tea |dislikes = Western horizontal writing evil senses Satsui no Hado Mad Gear Gangs Rolento Sodom |fightingstyle = Bushin-ryu Ninjutsu}} Guy is a playable character in the Final Fight game series. He was born on August 12 in Japan. He is a red-clad ninpō master of Japanese descent who has been taught the special Bushin form of Ninjutsu. Biography Personality Guy is calm and reserved, with a sharp mind, a noble spirit, and a strong sense of justice. His grim face rarely shows any emotion, with the most noticeable one being occasional shock, such as when he saw the fate that befell Cody. Guy dislikes interfering in the lives of others, and believes everything should be left as is, only fighting when he deems it necessary. In the first Final Fight, various dialogue seems to indicate that Guy had a one-track mind, particularly his response to Rolento's proposal: "Mad Gear is evil. I destroy evil." In the Alpha series, during an inner monologue, he flashes back to Metro City during 1989, where his preoccupation with the situation at hand causes him to simply ignore some bosses, who are infuriated by his lack of attention. Appearance Guy is usually portrayed with prominent bangs that are long enough to cover his eyes, but their length seems to vary based on the artist. His hair is black in Final Fight, but in most other appearances, it is brown. A frown is constantly seen on his face; he very rarely laughs or smiles. His build is rather top-heavy, with slim, muscular legs and predominant bulkiness of his chest, shoulders and arms. Guy wears a red or orange sleeveless ninja gi with a wire mesh shirt underneath for defense. The kanji (武神, Bushin) written on Guy's gi literally translates to "god of military arts." His footwear was originally a set of ninja boots in the first Final Fight game. In Final Fight 3 and the Alpha series, Guy's footwear is changed to a pair of High-Top Nike Dunks, an intentional contrast to the rest of his traditional outfit and a trademark of his often referenced by other characters and Guy himself in win quotes. Since Final Fight 3, he also wears fingerless gloves. His look in Final Fight: Streetwise is similar to his Final Fight 3 appearance, except that he wears white and red sweatpants, a different pair of sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. He also has tattooed his left arm. Relationships Cody Cody and Guy were originally best friends who would battle often. Guy is also the only old friend Cody has associated with since he went to jail. Despite their frequent battles, the two have no problem teaming up to achieve a common goal, and Cody even implies at least once that he enjoys doing so. Haggar Guy is close to his friend Haggar and sees him as a mentor figure. Rolento As both were enemies in Final Fight, their hostilities continue, though much toned down. Story ''Final Fight'' history Pre-''Final Fight'' Guy was born somewhere in the United States to a Japanese mother and father (probably in one of Metro City's districts), having moved there during some point early in his life. He was a delinquent in Japan in his youth, until he met the 38th Bushin Master Zeku, who took him as a student. Together, they revived the secrets of Bushin Ryu Ninpo (Spiritual Warrior School of Ninja Arts). ''Final Fight Guy is one of three playable characters, along with Cody and Haggar, in the original arcade version of ''Final Fight, released for the arcades by Capcom in 1989. Due to space constraints, Guy was initially omitted from the Super NES port of Final Fight, with Cody and Haggar being the only playable characters in that version. Capcom later produced a second Super NES version titled Final Fight Guy, which replaced Cody's character with that of Guy, with the in-game explanation given that Cody was away training under Guy's master in Japan. When Mike Haggar is elected as mayor of Metro City, he vows to clean up its streets. However, the powerful Mad Gear Gang has other ideas, and eventually Haggar's daughter Jessica is kidnapped to ensure his cooperation. However, Haggar does not wish to negotiate, and so together with Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and Guy, then Cody's training partner, Haggar takes to the streets of Metro City and takes the fight to the Mad Gears. They split up, and soon Guy encounters Sodom, one of the higher-ranking members of Mad Gear. They square off in an underground fighting ring, and Guy easily defeats the large samurai wannabe. Guy then continues on to the industrial district of the city in his search, and, after defeating waves of goons, he encounters the military-minded Rolento, another Mad Gear higher-up. Rolento, impressed with Guy's fighting prowess, offers him a position in Mad Gear, but Guy refuses, countering that as a Bushinryu practitioner, he is sworn to fight evil. The two face off and Guy wins, scarring Rolento with a kunai to the face. Guy and Cody then head to the bay area to confront the wrestler Abigail. Abigail taunts Cody, saying that the leader of the Mad Gear Gang, Belger, is having a "good time" with Jessica, so Cody rushes off and leaves Guy behind to deal with him. Guy then defeats Abigail in a difficult fight, evading all of Abigail's punches and finally knocking him out. Later, he meets up with Haggar and Cody, who are heading uptown where Belger and Jessica are. When they arrive, Cody uppercuts Belger out of a window with a powerful punch, sending him plummeting to his supposed death. Haggar embraces his rescued daughter, but Cody and Guy disappear, knowing that the fight is not over and there is work to be done. Jessica chases after them and calls out Cody's name, but he tries to ignore her and keeps walking. Guy, annoyed with Cody's behavior, punches Cody to the ground and leaves, leaving Cody to explain his decision to Jessica. The events of Final Fight elevate the trio to the status of decorated heroes within the city. ''Final Fight 2 Just as predicted, the Mad Gear Gang returns after biding its time. While Guy and Cody are absent (Guy having traveled to Japan for further training), Mad Gear strike and kidnap Guy's sensei Genryusai, and Rena, Guy's fiancée and Genryusai's daughter. Haggar teams up with Rena's sister Maki and Carlos, a South American swordsman, to get them back. They are successful and when Guy hears of the story, he writes to them and thanks everyone, stating that he will be back soon. While not playable in this game, several power-ups are designed after him. Final Fight 3 Following the Mad Gear Gang's defeat in ''Final Fight 2, a gang war erupted in Metro City, with the Skull Cross Gang eventually reigning supreme. Guy returns to Metro City following his training and meets with Mayor Haggar. The Skull Cross Gang then detonates a bomb and incites a riot in downtown Metro City, freeing their leader, Black, from prison. Joined by female police officer Lucia Morgan and a mysterious street fighter named Dean, Guy and Haggar fight to take down the new gang of criminals. At the end on the rooftop of the headquarters of the Skull Cross Gang, Guy manages to defeat and kill Black by punching him through the electric generator, ending the Skull Cross Gang. ''Final Fight Revenge Guy was featured in the American-produced ''Final Fight Revenge, a fighting game for the arcades and Sega Saturn featuring the original Final Fight cast. Set between the events of Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3, Guy returns to Metro City and discovers a dark and evil presence coming from within the city itself. Eventually, Guy discovers that the presence is a zombified version of the Mad Gear gang's former leader, Belger, and though Guy manages to fight and defeat Belger, he is infected with an unknown illness thanks to a harsh bite from Belger himself. Guy would return back to Japan in order to concentrate his time in fighting off the illness, and he had to do intense meditation in order to control it. Other appearances ''Final Fight: Streetwise Guy appears in ''Final Fight: Streetwise as an Asian crime lord in the Japan Town district of Metro City. The backstory of the game explains that Guy had commited a serious crime from within the past and that Cody had took the fall for it, causing the end of the friendship between the two fighters. The game's protagonist, Kyle, is assisted by Guy in Story Mode as he seeks to find the whereabouts of his older brother. Streetwise also sees him training the next generation of Bushin genin. Guy is a playable character in the game's Arcade Mode. Gallery Guy/Gallery Sprites Guy/Sprites Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Protagonists